Jessica Evolved
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Jess has been trapped at Kadic a year after Code Lyoko was supposed to have ended, and her connection with the real world has been cut. She had no idea Code Lyoko Evolution was coming. Now she has to fight alongside the Lyoko warriors against Xana once again. And this time she's going in blind.
1. Xana 2 (point) 0

**Hey guys, new story, this takes place a year after Echoes (approximately) aka, it's Code Lyoko Evolution but with Jess. For those of you unfamiliar with Jessica Meyers stories, this IS a self insert. Jess is my Code Lyoko avatar, pseudonym, or whatever you'd like to refer to it as. I've also put her is Code Lyoko in "CL Rewind" but I'm only in season 1 with that and I didn't want to wait to start evolution. I'll update this as close to the premiere of the episodes as possible (or rather, as close to the time a fan sub comes my way) Now, even though this is a self insert, I swear Jess isn't a mary sue, nor a godmodder. She has all the faults I have, which are a lot, and she doesn't really try to change the plot. Fanfics with Jess are more my commentary on the show than anything.**_  
_

**Anyways, sorry for the long intro, I own Jess and that's it. The rest belongs to MoonScoop. Enjoy! The whole story is in Jess's pov.  
**

* * *

_Dear diary...I've been here another full year, and the internet from my world's been cut off. I don't understand. We defeated Xana. We turned off the supercomputer. Episode 95, Echoes, we did it, it's done. So why haven't I gone home? There's no more to the story. I miss my family, and I really really miss my internet friends. I mean I have the gang but...-sigh- It's time for gym class. _

I closed my notebook. I didn't change into my gym outfit, Jim said we were doing something special today and wouldn't need them. I just took my notebook, in case we needed to take notes or something. That's what stinks about being trapped here without Xana is that I actually had to keep my grades up...and for what? If I had to stay here, what would I do after I graduated from Kadic in two years? Go to college? I didn't have money, or anyone to help me out. Something was blocking my way back...

I made my way to the door, and that's when it happened. There was a flash of light. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was a return to the past. It lasted longer though, and there was no rewind sound. When I could see again...everything was so real...

My bed, my backpack, the room, everything looked like it was real life now, like my world, instead of a cartoon. I ran to the girl's bathroom and looked at myself. I looked like I did in real life. I was wearing my black San Francisco t-shirt, jeans, and my white and green flip flops, also my black and gray striped jacket. This...was an outfit I'd wear on a normal day.

"What the hell is going on..."

The bell rang, I was late to gym.

"Oh, great, just what I needed." I ran through the halls, down the stairs, and into the gym. The entire design of Kadic was different. I opened the doors to the gym just in time to see everyone leaving out the other door toward the admin building. I sneaked to the back of the group, hopefully Jim wouldn't notice. We went to the computer lab in the library and stopped there.

"Come on, maggots! It's still gym class. Hurry up, move it!" I looked toward the person who said that. It was obviously supposed to be Jim. It was time to play a game called "see how many people I can guess correctly."

"Meyers! You're late! Get to the front with your friends! Come on, just because we're in the library doesn't mean it isn't gym class!" Jim yelled. I moved to the front. The girl with pink hair, who was obviously Aelita, turned toward me.

"Jess, what took so long?" she said under her breath.

"Nothing just...had a little trouble on the way here." I replied.

"Stern! Don't lag behind!" I turned to look at who Jim was talking to and saw a really tall guy in a red shirt. I guessed that was Ulrich. He'd had a growth spurt and now he was taller than any of us, but he was about the same height as William...at least he was in cartoon. Ulrich just smirked at Jim and went to take his seat the a computer. The rest of us also sat down. Jeremie and Aelita sat together at a station, Ulrich and...Odd I think? God...he looked like he was ten years old or something, and his hair was BROWN and not all up in a spike, just kinda messy. I sat alone.

"Tell me again why we're in the computer lab." Odd...it was so weird calling that image Odd, but the personality was unmistakable. Anyways yeah Odd said that.

"You'll find out in a minute, Della Robbia, as a wise man once said, 'patience is a vitriol!' Er...that is.."

"Virtue." I filled in the correct word for him.

"Yeah, that."

"Sports on computer? Does it have something to do with motion sensors, then?" Jeremie asked, pushing his glasses up his nose...dear god they were hipster glasses. I facepalmed.

"Yeah, real funny Belpois. We need to adapt to your level. Students are so attached to their cellphones and video games, I figure we combine the two. Get you to move with a computer. I call it Cyber Sports."

"Maybe you'll finally be able to pass gym, Jeremie." Aelita chuckled, Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Ok where does this thing go?" Jim stared at the CD in his hand. He pressed various buttons and things he thought were buttons but not the right one. "All this technology, trying to confuse me." I looked to the side. Ulrich was looking down, he'd been in a very mopey mood recently because Yumi and William were hanging out a lot more. Not as a romantic thing, they were just bros.

"Ulrich, you ok?" Odd asked, Ulrich didn't answer. "Ulrich, come on, don't tell me it's about Yumi again. TALK to her already, tell her how you feel."

"And say what?" He snapped. "Yumi, I love you, you're the love of my life? Not happening."

"Where's the CD...port...thing?" Jim kicked the computer tower. Jeremie just shook his head and smiled.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, standing up.

"Sit down, Meyers." Jim said, I sat and shrugged. I was only offering to help.

"See, Ulrich, you need to be cooler about this. Just go up to her and say 'Hey Yumi, just wanted to say I love you.' It's not that hard, buddy." Odd said, trying to be all cool like.

"Great, any other stupid plans, Odd?" Ulrich replied.

"FOUND IT!" Jim exclaimed. Triumphant, he opened up the CD port and went to put the CD in when he jumped back. There was a bolt of lightning or something coming from it, small, but big enough to notice.

"Jim are you ok?" I jumped out of my seat. The other kids were laughing at him...

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now sit down, it's fine." Jim replied.

"Cyber sports, more like cyber war if you ask me." Odd joked.

Lines of what looked like glitched up coding appeared on the monitor.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Jim asked, looking at Jeremie, who just shook his head.

"Jeremie there was some-" Aelita started to say, but the screen went dark and the computer turned on normally and she stopped. "Never mind." Jeremie looked at her and she sort of looked down, like she was thinking, bewildered or something.

* * *

The bell final bell rang. We now had a few hours to hang out before dinner.

"Hey, Aelita, did you see the computer glitching up?" I asked, walking over to her and Jeremie.

"Yeah, and I also saw Jim get electrocuted. I think it's Xana." Aelita whispered the last part.

"That's impossible!" Jeremie said, did I mention Jeremie was wearing plaid now?

"Yeah, Aelita. I didn't see the eye of Xana anywhere, it just looked glitchy to me." Though the whole...being live action people thing...

"We defeated Xana. He's dead. You watched it happen." Jeremie added.

"And what if he survived?" Aelita asked, then she looked at me and so did Jeremie.

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked, raising my hands defensively.

"You always seem to know what Xana's up to. Does he have anything to do with this?" Jeremie asked. I stared at them.

"No...I mean, I have no idea. I don't know what's coming next." I said, they stared at me, unbelieving. "Why are you so surprised. I haven't made any predictions in over a year. From the time you turned on the supercomputer to the time you turned it off, that's the extent of my knowledge. I don't know." I thought for a second. "But do you guys notice anything weird about...how everything looks?"

"Uh...no. Why?" Aelita asked.

"No reason. I have to go to my room." Something happened, Aelita suspected Xana, they'd go to the factory, it wouldn't look like Xana's there but then BOOM, he'd show up! It was just like every season 5 fanfictions I'd ever read. I'd been away from home for the past 2 years, it was entirely possible MoonScoop had made a season 5 in that amount of time! That would also have explained the live action even though I wasn't sure why MoonScoop would go with live action. What was wrong with cartoon? Whatever. THIS SEASON 5 AND I GOT TO WITNESS IT FIRSTHAND! First though, I wanted to confirm it, so I'd go to my laptop and desperately try to connect to my old internet.

Before I could do that, though, the fire alarm went off, but there were other noises along with it too like electronic screaming and this really high pitched noise. I held my head. I was sensitive to noise and this HURT. It went on for a good minute before there was the sound of a short circuit and something heavy fell on my head.

* * *

When I came to I was in the infirmary.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked, dazed.

"Nothing serious, just a bump from the intercom that fell on your head. No concussion." Yolanda responded.

"Oh, I feel alright now, can I go?"

"Yes, I suppose, but don't strain yourself." She dismissed me.

I went outside the infirmary and saw Jim walking towards me.

"Hey Jim, how's it going?" Jim just stared ahead and kept walking towards me. "Something wrong, Jimbo?" I laughed. He smirked and his eyes flashed the eye of Xana, but not like normal. They were GLOWING and the eye itself was different, maybe. I didn't have time to take a close look cause I ran.

"Hey Jeremie, wanna catch me up?" I asked, calling him.

_"Xana's back, he sent a Specter that looks like Jim, it attacked Ulrich, made him dizzy or something, and Aelita's alone on Lyoko. Also something weird's going on with everyone's virtual forms, there's a sort of red halo on the screen. I don't know what it means yet."_

"Great, just great, well, Jim's behind me, so I'll be heading to the factory to give you guys a hand." I hung up. Making Ulrich dizzy? That was a new one. I kept running but realized that I didn't hear a second set of footprints. Still running, I turned around. The Specter was...walking?

"HEY, COME ON XANA! I'M RUNNING HERE, PUT A LITTLE MORE EFFORT INTO IT!" I yelled, the Specter didn't respond, and just continued to approach. I rolled my eyes and ran for the forest. Just because the specter was no danger didn't mean Aelita wasn't in trouble on Lyoko. It wouldn't be easy to fight though, considering it had been a year since I last set foot on Lyoko.

I got to the sewer entrance...and it was...a huge platform. What the- wasn't the sewer entrance supposed to be, you know, a secret? That people didn't obviously see, and wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb? Wasn't it, like, a normal manhole? Why exactly did that change, why did anything? Whatever. I opened the manhole, can it even be called a manhole? Well, I opened it and went into the sewers which was just a short concrete corridor that was lit on either side and a lot smaller. I got to the bridge and into the factory, which looked pretty much how I thought it might in live action. Then I punched the big red button for the elevator...but nothing happened. I dialed Jeremie's cellphone again. The weirdest thing about this whole setup were that all their voices were different...they didn't even seem like the same people...

"Jeremie did you lock the elevator door or something?"

_"No. Why?"_

"I pressed the button but nothing's happening."

_"Don't you remember, you need to lift the panel and type in 1506 into the keypad."_

"What? Since when?"

_"I installed it so nobody could wander into the factory and mess with the supercomputer. Odd's going downstairs now."_

"Ok." I hung up. So many changes...

Within a minute I could hear the elevator moving through the shaft, the door opened, and I saw Odd.

"Hey, anything else Einstein didn't tell me?" I asked.

"Did he tell you the forest and ice sector are gone?" Odd asked in reply.

"No, he didn't. Aww...I liked those sectors."

"Good luck on Lyoko!" Odd yelled, running off.

"Good luck with the Specter!" I yelled back, and got in the elevator. I went downstairs to the scanner room and got in a scanner. I turned around...the back was covered with reflective foil...

"Ha, it's tin foil!" I laughed. "Ok, Jeremie, I'm here, virtualize me."

_"Right. Transfer, scanner, virtualization."_

I found myself in sector 5. Everything was so much crisper and cleaner. My hair was back to the style I was supposed to have in this universe. My outfit had a few modifications but wasn't that different from my old one. The sash was gone and there were various dark gray and light blue patches. My rifle appeared at my telepathic command. I shot it a few times, the laser seemed to be even more powerful than before, and more rapid fire, too.

"Neat." I stretched out a bit, yawning as I did.

_"I'm sending you the Overjeep."_

"Don't bother, Jeremie, I feel like running." I grinned and bolted off in the direction of the maze and with Jeremie's directions I made it to the Tower. Except it wasn't a Tower. It was a big black...well, tower thing with red lights and...

"Ok, what the hell is that?" I asked, Yumi. The rest was ok but messing with the tower design? That was just...no.

"It's a Tower?" Yumi replied.

"But...they were different."

"Someone must have changed them" Yumi said, giving a shrug, then fell because a Krabbe hit the Overwing and destroyed it. The Overwing had this weird fin at the bottom.

"One for me one for you?" I asked, the Krabbes shooting at us but not getting any hits because I don't know, they just have bad aim. Yumi nodded and ran off to fight one. I jumped and landed on top of it. I'd forgotten how high I could jump here. It tried to throw me off but I shot it and it imploded.

"What no! It's supposed to EXPLODE! Not IMPLODE! Who changed it?" I yelled at the sky as Aelita ran into the Tower.

_"I don't know, Xana must have done some redecorating while we were away. Now if you'll be quiet for a minute, I have to concentrate."_

"Concentrate? On wh-"

* * *

We were back in Jeremie's dorm room. I looked around and blinked. It took me a second to realize we'd returned to the past.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, somewhat aggravated.

"What, return to the past?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, it makes Xana stronger, or did you forget that?"

"Speaking of that, I thought we defeated Xana. What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, when I virtualized you there was...an abnormality in the data. Specifically that all of you have been injected with Xana's source codes. At least everyone I virtualized, but I see no reason why Ulrich wouldn't have them too, and William, possibly."

"Oh, cool, so can we take control of technology and stuff? Maybe I can finally beat level 7 of Galactic Invaders!" Odd exclaimed.

"No Odd, not cool." Jeremie said. "That's how Xana survived."

"How did he even manage to do that?" Yumi asked. Jeremie shook his head.

"I don't know...Xana must have somehow found access to your coding. Anyways my guess is that he's sending specters to take the source codes back."

"But, once he does that...he'll be at full power again and control the world network." Aelita said.

"So why don't we just turn off the Supercomputer? Even if we do have Xana's source codes, they haven't done anything to us, so as long as we shut it down-"

"No, Xana appeared before we turned the Supercomputer on." I piped in. "Remember? The codes in the library and the noises? Turning off the Supercomputer would just make us open to attack with no way to defend ourselves. We need to fight again." Jeremie looked at each of us.

"Looks like the Lyoko Warriors are back." he said. I poked his arm.

"Awesome but you didn't answer my question. Why did you launch a return trip?"

"Jim saw the specter." Jeremie answered flatly.

"But-...Never mind." I sighed internally.

* * *

_Dear Diary, ok, now I know why I stayed here. There's a season 5 and that's AMAZING! I feel a little uneasy not knowing what's coming next this time, cause and effect and all that. It'll take a while to get used to the live action...also I feel like this started just like any season 5 fanfiction ever. Not sure what I would have expected from season 5 but it's like, "Oh, life's normal, oops, something happened, and Aelita thinks it could be Xana, let's check the supercomputer, nope, nothing there, oh wait yeah there is, and there's some reason we can't just turn the supercomputer off, so we have to fight him." Xana surviving inside one of us was also a common fanfiction thing. Now, granted, usually it was William this would happen to, and it's all of us, but still, same concept. Also the Specter seemed pretty weak, but seeing as Xana is too, that makes sense, also it's good for me cause I'm still not very athletic on Earth. Jeremie shouldn't have returned to the past...even if Jim DID remember the specter he could be convinced it was a dream...the specter didn't actually go after anyone but us...These are minor complaints. I'm excited to see where MoonScoop is going with this. This time I'll find out what it's like to be an actual Lyoko Warrior, I won't be able to avoid danger just cause I know it's coming._

_ This is gonna be fun._

* * *

**And well there you have it, my thoughts on the first episode. Rating and whatnot may change depending on what direction the series goes in. **

**Please review.  
**


	2. Cortex

**Hey I updated but I'm way behind already on this story episode 7 came out today. Oops oh well...-casually puts cortex dialog into character-**

* * *

We were at the factory, Jeremie had some big news, but he wanted to wait for everyone to get there. I sat up against the holomap next to Aelita. By the way, the factory looked really cool, it wasn't quite the same as the old factory but it was still cool. Jeremie paced the room, irritated. We were waiting for Odd.

"What is he doing that's so important? I called him 10 minutes ago."

"Jeremie, relax. It takes a while to get to the factory and besides waiting a few minutes won't hurt." I said, Jeremie glanced at me.

"Meanwhile Xana could attack again any minute, take the source codes you have, take over the network, and then the world." Jeremie snapped. I put my hands up in defense.

"I'm just sayin..."

"Maybe we could just start without him?" Yumi asked. Just then we all heard the elevator going down, and a few seconds later Odd came in. He was excited about something or other.

"I'm here!"

"Took you long enough." Ulrich chuckled. "What kept you, good buddy?"

"Something totally incredible happened!" Odd exclaimed.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" Aelita asked. Wow...someone was being sassy.

"No, even better. A hacked version of CyberBiker 7! It hasn't even come out in France yet. It's unbelievable!"

"Sorry Odd but CyberBiker has nothing on Pokemon ROM hacks." I said. Jeremie folded his arms impatiently.

"You skipped out on our meeting for a video game? What if it was a Xana attack?" Jeremie snapped.

"Well it obviously wasn't." Odd retorted. "Besides, I'm here now, aren't I?" Jeremie and Odd glared at each other a few seconds longer before I got up and came in between them.

"Alright. Let's just forget it. Anyways Jeremie what did you want us to come here for?" I asked. Jeremie sat at his computer and typed some things up, something that looked like a submarine radar came up and there was a very faint beep.

"Aelita and I detected a very faint signal coming from the network. We think it might be the place where Xana was reborn." Jeremie explained.

"Reborn? That's assuming he died in the first place. What if he survived the multiagent and has been using this time to rebuild himself?" That was the theory most fans of the show had, was it not?

"We don't know." Aelita answered. "But Jeremie thinks that if we follow the signal it'll answer our questions. How he was revived, by who..."

"And a way to destroy him for good." Jeremie finished.

"Great idea Einstein, but how are we going to get there? Swim?" Ulrich asked.

"No, of course you aren't going to swim, Ulrich. You'll take the Skidbladnir, as usual." Jeremie said, typing programming into the supercomputer, probably preping for virtualization and whatnot.

"But Jeremie the Skid was destroyed I thought you said it'd take months to reprogram it. You have it ready now?" I asked.

"Yep. I spent all summer programing it and the new outfits you have and weapons and vehicles." Jeremie said triumphantly.

"Why? Did you know Xana was coming back?" Yumi asked, mildly accusing.

"What? No. I wanted to keep my programing skills sharp. Building and recreating things for Lyoko is the biggest challenge I could come up with with the materials I had available."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Odd exclaimed, rushing back into the elevator.

"Odd aren't you forgetting something?" Aelita asked.

"No, what?" Odd's stomach growled. "...Oh. It's lunch time! This can wait until tonight, can't it Einstein? I'm hungry!"

"I swear your a walking stomach, Odd." Jeremie said.

"And you're a walking brain. We've been over this now come on." We all got into the elevator and soon we were clmbing out of the manhole when who should walk up to us but William. Now, over the past year I'd gotten a lot more friendly with William, because he wasn't being a jerk...not as much anyways. He stayed away from the group for the most part, though he still hung out with Yumi...Ulrich wasn't happy.

"So this is your math test, huh Yumi? Interesting place to study." William said, rather bitterly.

"We were just taking a walk through the sewers. I just love it, it reminds me of my summers in-"

"Can it, will you Odd." William cut him off. He looked at us, and we looked away, uncomfortable. "What do you take me for? An idiot? Did you think I wouldn't notice that you started dissapearing from the campus again, or hear you whispering about Lyoko? 'Yumi do you you want to have lunch with me today?' 'Oh, no, I can't today. I have some studying to do.' Or house cleaning or whatever excuse you can come up with.

"William..." Yumi tried to calm him down.

"Xana's back, isn't he? You turned on the supercomputer and he's back."

"In our defense Xana came back **before** we turned on the Supercomputer, so..." I said.

"Yeah, whatever." William looked at Jeremie. "Well?"

"It's complicated..." He mumbled.

"It's not complicated. It's very simple. Why wouldn't you fight without me? I've proven my value as a warrior."

"Yeah a warrior for Xana. All you proved was that you were a stubborn newbie." Odd said.

"The same thing could have happened to any of you." William defended himself.

"But it didn't, because we know to actually listen to Jeremie and not be an arrogant hothead." I said. It was mean but it was one of the things that had lead me to dislike him in the first place. "It was your first time on Lyoko but you thought you knew better than the people who'd been fighting for over a year."

William looked at each one of us, only Aelita could look him in the eyes. When we didn't respond he shook his head.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm out of here." William slung his backpack onto his back and tromped off. We waited a minute, putting some distance between him and us, then made our way to the cafeteria. We had lunch and then went to our dorms. We stopped on the platform with the door to the boy's floor and the stairs to the girl's floor.

"Hey, Yumi, can you meet me after class?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Yumi trailed off.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just...I think we were too hard on William."

"Yumi do you hear yourself? The last time William got involved with Lyoko he almost killed us. Several times."

"Things have changed, Ulrich. William's changed. Besides I thought we were over this. I thought we accepted that it wasn't his fault. I thought we forgave him."

"Who are you and what are you doing in Yumi's body?" Odd asked. "You were the one that wanted him out of the group in the first place." I added. Yumi was silent for a second.

"Yeah, you're right. This is stupid. Anyways I'll see you later."

* * *

After classes we went to the factory.

"Where's Odd?" Jeremie asked, looking directly at me.

"I have no idea. He seemed pretty psyched to go in the Skid earlier." I said. Jeremie looked at me. He expected me to know where Odd was, and how everything was going to happen.

"Are you sure you don't know?" he asked.

"YES! I'm absolutely, 100% positive I have no idea." We were silent for a moment.

"Fine, just go without him." Jeremie finally said. "Get to the scanner room."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Yumi asked. "We don't know what we're gonna find we should have everyone there just in case, don't you think?" Jeremie shook his head.

"The signal is very weak, I could lose it any minute. We can't afford to wait for him." Jeremie said, we all went inside the elevator but Jeremie grabbed Aelita's arm. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, you know me." Aelita replied.

"Awwww so beautiful!" I said, they glared at me.

"What? Odd isn't here, I had to fill the void."

* * *

Soon we were in the Skid garage. I'd forgotten how cool looking it was, with the lighting and all.

"I forgot how beautiful it was." Yumi said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said.

"Yeah." Aelita replied.

"It's a shame Odd's not here." Ulrich said. We all nodded as we got on the transfer pad, into the skid, the digital sea, and out onto the network.

_"Everything's the same."_ Ulrich's voice came over the intercom.

_"It feels weird being back in here. So claustrophobic." _Yumi said.

She was right, it kinda was.

_"Ok Aelita, I'm sending you the coordinates. Head for the nearest hub." _Jeremie said.

_"Ok."_

We propelled forward and soon we were at a hub, we dived in and came out the other side.

_"We're here, but I don't see anything." _Aelita said. _"Are you sure you sent me the right coordinates Jeremie?"_

_ "Yes, I'm sure. The signal was weak though. You should...see it soon."_

We looked but all we saw were structures and little floating pieces of data. Aelita dived deeper.

_"Jeremie, I think I see something." _Aelita said. We looked again, there was a thing that looked like a replika with random stuff sticking out.

_"What does it look like?" _Jeremie asked.

_"It's a big sphere like Lyoko but it's...rougher. Like a kind of Cortex."_

"Um...where do you get cortex from this? Doesn't that have to do with the brain?"

_"Cerebral cortex, yes." _Jeremie replied.

_"I think it sounds cool." _Ulrich said.

_"I see the gate. Activating digital key." _A beam of light shot out of the Skid to the gate.

_"This isn't very difficult to crack." _Jeremie mused. _"I remember having a much harder time with Xana's Replikas." _We heard some typing. _"Peice of cake, you're in."_

We emerged. The sky was orange and...it had clouds? There was a big metal looking floating structure. There was a sun too...sun in a virtual world? Well it wasn't related to Lyoko so yeah why not I guess, but then why not make the sky blue?

"Wow this place looks neat." I said.

_"Be careful, it could be a trap." _Jeremie said.

_"Jeremie stop being so protective. I'll be fine." _I could almost hear Aelita rolling her eyes.

_"Well, anyways, go check out the core of the Cortex. We might be able to find out something about how Xana managed to survive." _

Aelita parked the Skid and teleported us to the ground. At the same time, Jeremie materialized the vehicles.

"Thanks Jeremie." I grinned, seeing the Overboard for me. I loved that thing.

"Come on, princess." Ulrich said. He and Aelita got on the Overbike and we raced towards the center of this new Replika thing. It seemed, well, really really cool. Nicely done on this one MoonScoop.

_"I don't see any monsters yet, but keep your eyes open." _Jeremie informed us. A rumbling eminated from the ground and the platform started moving.

"Jeremie what's going on!?" Yumi asked, alarmed.

_"It looks like the ground is moving."_

"Thanks Einstein!" I said sarcastically, "I think she wanted to _WHY _the ground is moving!"

_"I have no idea, but calm down."_

"Yeah, yeah, ok je-" A wall popped up in front of me and I instantly devirtualized.

I opened my eyes...I wasn't in the scanner room...

I was in a sort of white void.

"Hello?" I called, but got no response. Nobody was there...there was nothing. This was just like Carthage wasn't it? Jeremie didn't have the codes to materialize me and now I was stuck in the middle somewhere. He'd get me home, I trusted him.

After some amount of time, I don't know how much, I blacked out and when I came to I was in the scanner room. Nobody was there to catch me so I fell face first on the metal floor. Then Yumi and Ulrich came out of their scanners and sat together, clearly glad to be alive. I sat there, awkwardly being a third wheel to the Ulumi moment...again.

* * *

We sat in the lab.

"Are you sure it was your father?" Jeremie asked.

"Fill me in?" I asked.

"I saw my father in a picture in the center of the Cortex, and yes Jeremie, I'm sure, but I don't understand. What does my father have to do with the Cortex?"

"I don't know." Jeremie replied. "But I promise to do everything I can to figure it out."

"What about me?" William asked.

"Well you did lock Odd in a closet..." Jeremie trailed off.

"You locked Odd in a closet?" I laughed.

"Only after he insulted me."

"But without you, the mission would have failed." Jeremie said. "We'll think about it."

"What? That's all you tell him?" Odd asked, still ticked off. "You might as well kiss him too!"

"No, a simple thank you is enough." William replied, smirking at Odd.

* * *

_Dear Journal, Odd was really mean to William today...that's really out of character for him. Odd was like one of the only people among us to forgive him. William locked Odd in a closet though and that was just hilarious. Also we went to this new awesome place called the Cortex which has nothing to do with the cerebral cortex (what if it was like Xana's brain though...that would be weird) MoonScoop did an awesome job. Franz Hopper has something to do with something? I don't know...it's really irritating not knowing what's gonna happen. Anyways...I'll be back._

_~Jess_

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Spectromania

**Sorry I'm really behind on these but here's the third episode of code lyoko evolution (the 14th came out today, yes I'm that behind) this is more or less what happened for those of you who haven't watched, as well as my commentary on the whole thing as told by Jess's thoughts. I only own Jess, the rest belongs to MoonScoop. Enjoy.**

* * *

We were hanging out under the arches.

"So how did you do on the test, Odd?" I asked.

"Absolutely fantastic!"

"Oh?" Ulrich asked. "What did you write about for the essay?"

"Cats. It's sort of my expertise." he grinned.

A random kid came up to us and gave Aelita a hug. Odd chuckled.

"Aelita, you into 5th graders now? I hope you have a good lawyer." I rolled my eyes. Ever since we'd been turned into live action everyone had a...different sense of humor, but whatever. Aelita just stood there, looking somewhat in a daze, then she spoke.

"I...I feel weird..."

"Alright, that's enough, get off of her, kid." Ulrich said, when the kid didn't move, Ulrich used force and pushed him away. The kid walked away.

"Well that was weird..." I said, just then the kid came back and grabbed my arm then hugged Yumi. As soon as he touched I got a migraine, I mean I always have a headache but OW.

"IT'S A SPECTER!" Jeremie yelled, it took me a second to register but then I ran, and the kid ran after us. We ran into a school building and blocked the doors by putting a broom between the handles. The specter stood outside, waiting for us. We'd have to come out eventually...

"My vision is blurry..." Aelita blinked multiple times, trying to clear her vision.

"I feel sick...having trouble breathing." Yumi said, and I could hear her breathing heavily.

"Yeah, and my ears are buzzing." Ulrich added.

"I have a migraine but whatever, I have one half the time anyways." I laughed a little.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I feel just fine." Odd said. "Are you sure that little 5th grader is a specter, he seemed so small and innocent."

"I don't know, you're pretty small and Xana's made a specter of you." I snickered.

"I thought I told you, I'm SVELTE!" Odd exclaimed.

"Ladies ladies, you can fight later." Jeremie said. "For now let's deactivate the tower. Odd, you stay here, and whatever you do, don't let the specter touch you. Xana's gotten enough of his codes back as it is."

"Why just me?" Odd complained.

"You haven't been affected by the specter. The rest of us can't exactly fight on Earth right now." Yumi said.

"And don't worry, once you're on Lyoko the symptoms will disappear." Jeremie explained. Odd looked out the window.

"He's still there."

"Right." Jeremie replied. "We'd better go out the back door. Good luck."

"Don't worry, I got this, I'm Odd the magnificent, remember."

"Hey don't get a swelled head...just take care of the kid." I called back, holding my head.

* * *

"Ulrich are you ok?" Yumi asked. Ulrich shook his head.

"Still dizzy."

"Since when can specters make us feel sick like this?" I asked.

"Xana must have upgraded them." Jeremie explained. I chuckled.

"Upgraded? A few days ago the Jim specter was so slow I could have out walked it and forget electricity powers. They're so much weaker."

"Then maybe..." Jeremie searched for an explanation. "Xana switched out one for the other. He sacrificed some of the specters' power and speed to allow them to affect our health."

"You said this is gonna stop once we get to Lyoko, right?" Ulrich said, stumbling a bit.

"Yes...at least it should. You'll be virtual so in theory, everything should be good."

"That's good, I'd sure hate to throw up on Lyoko." Yumi commented.

* * *

We landed in the desert sector...I was still upset the forest and ice were gone I liked those sectors.

_"Well, are you feeling better?"_ Jeremie asked over the intercom. By the way, he had a...blue tooth? I think it's called blue tooth...anyways he had that instead of the regular headpiece.

"Yeah, everything's good Einstein!" Ulrich called up to him, smiling. "What about you, ladies?"

"All better." I said, it was a relief I'd never had a headache that bad before.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Yumi added.

"You were right, Jeremie, the effects disappeared as soon as we were virtualized."

_"Alright, now get a move on that tower. I'm sending you the Overbike, Overwing, and Overjeep."_

The vehicles materialized in front of us. Oh, the Overjeep. I'd learned to drive that before I got my permit. It took a while to get used to the different driving style. I couldn't be as reckless and I didn't have to use one hand to shoot with. The other hand was needed to keep better control of the car though. It was actually pretty frustrating to have to go so slow. Then again it'd been a year since I'd driven this thing. I hopped in, popped my rifle into place, and sped off with the others. Like all the vehicles, the Overjeep was controlled partially by the physical controls and partially by telepathy. This made it significantly easier to drive, even after so much time.

We came to some columns and a Tarantula showed up.

"Jeremie, how much further is the tower?" Aelita asked, deactivating her wings and landing, then running for cover. I made a sharp turn and skidded to a stop.

"And have you called Odd yet?" Yumi asked.

"Why? We won't need him, it's one Tarantula! Here, I'll take care of it." I said. The Tarantula shot at me...from it's mouth? "Whoever recreated these monsters didn't get it right, they're supposed to kneel and shoot! Oh well." I revved up, drove around the Tarantula tilted, so that only two wheels were on the ground, took one hand off the wheel to aim my rifle, and shot. The laser made direct contact with the Tarantula and it imploded in black and red pixels. That still didn't seem right...explosions were one of the things that led me to watch Code Lyoko in the first place.

A laser hit the bottom of the Overjeep and I toppled over.

_"Er...two Bloks are heading your way, and Odd isn't picking up."_

"Thanks for the warning, Jeremie." The Blok kept shooting until the Overjeep fell over the edge. I sighed and pushed a button that electrocuted the inside of the vehicle, devirtualizing me immediately. It was a great vehicle but falling had been a persistent problem. The armor on the Overjeep was too thick for anyone to shoot me, and since it was heavy it fell too fast for Jeremie to rematerialize me quick enough.

I went upstairs but stayed in the elevator.

"I'll go get Odd." I said, Jeremie merely nodded, not even taking his eyes off the screen. I went upstairs and headed for Kadic.

* * *

I found Odd running near the arches. He was running from the specter kid and I guessed he was calling Jeremie? He had a phone. It was hard to concentrate, the migraine was back.

"HEY, THIS WAY YA LOUSY SPECTER! OVER HERE!" Odd had been running enough I'd be a distraction. The specter stopped, looked at me, smirked a little, and ran at top speed toward me. Top speed for a little boy...not a specter. I ran into the woods, maybe I'd be able to confuse him and then get back to Odd.

I took a few sharp turns but he caught me and hugged me. I could feel...something draining out of me. I pushed him away, it was so creepy.

Eventually I did lose him. Then I went back to find Odd, he was with Ulrich, in the hallways.

"Is he ok? Did the specter get him?" I asked.

"He went deaf."

"Huh? What are you saying guys? I can't read lips! Are you making fun of me?" Odd rambled. I shook my head at him and gestured for him to follow us. We went to Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

"We can barricade ourselves in here." Ulrich said, and we got to work moving anything heavy that wasn't attached to the floor up against the door. Odd caught on soon enough and helped us.

We heard a whistling through the window and looked outside. It was Jim, chasing the specter. I quickly closed the window, the guys gave me questioning looks.

"What if he climbs in the window? Better lock the door, too." I said, Ulrich nodded and locked it, even though we were never supposed to keep our doors locked.

"Uh oh, looks like little McCreeps-a-lot is heading this way!" Odd exclaimed.

"Right." I said, taking charge. "Put all of your weight against the barricade. Hopefully that'll keep him out long enough for Aelita to deactivate the tower."

"What?" Odd asked. I gestured to what Ulrich and I were doing, and he did the same. It must suck, being deaf, even if temporarily. Why would Xana have his specters do that instead of electrocute us and stuff? Or were these unintended side effects of having the source codes removed and the specters were just weak?

I could hear him now...he was in the hallway outside...he was at the door...he was pushing at the door. We pushed to keep it closed. He banged on the door for a while, then stopped. He was doing something...we watched as the lock came out of it's socket and down to the floor. The door was no longer locked!

"Ya know, if this was the old Xana, he woulda just smashed the door in!" I exclaimed. I held on tight, even though I wasn't very strong. I hoped the tower would deactivate soon...though this wasn't nearly as bad as some of the attacks...I was still getting re-used to the life style, and exerting this much pressure was still difficult.

He got the door open. Even with all three of us, he got the door open, but we pushed it closed again. He got it partway open, and then suddenly the was a flash of blue and green, and there was no pressure at all. He was gone, the tower had been deactivated.

"Good work, guys." I congratulated them.

"Thanks." Odd said, then got a huge smile on his face. "YES I CAN HEAR AGAIN."

All of our issues were gone...I guessed they were part of the attack. So they were on purpose and not a side effect? Still, why would Xana switch to biological warfare like that...it really wasn't his style. The whole thing bothered me a lot.

Ulrich's phone rang.

"Yeah Jeremie? Yeah, we got away, and the buzzing is gone, went away as soon as Aelita deactivated the tower." There was a pause for a moment. "Wait, really? No way, that's incredible!"

"What is it?" I asked, but Ulrich shushed me, there was more of a pause.

"Really? That's...actually pretty cool. Finally a use for these codes besides getting them sucked out of us." Ulrich chuckled. "Wait what? Seriously? How...I thought Xana could only activate one at a time!"

"What?!" we both exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll tell them. Ok, bye." Ulrich hung up.

"So, what is it?" I demanded.

"Xana activated another tower, so there's another specter out there." Ulrich started.

"No, not again! That's it I'm staying in this room forever. We'll buy locks and order pizza, it'll be great. I refuse to lose my hearing again!"

"Sorry, good buddy, but you have to go. Jess, Yumi, Aelita, and I were already devirtualized. You're the only one who can still go to Lyoko."

"Whoa, wait, hold up." I interrupted. "Aelita got devirtualized?"

"Yeah. Apparently anyone of us can deactivate towers now, and since you're the only one who can go to Lyoko, looks like you're gonna be deactivating a tower."

"...What? I-I WHAT? Aelita's the only one who's supposed to be able to deactivate the towers, it makes her special!" I exclaimed.

"Jeremie said something about the source codes, they let us deactivate towers, I don't know."

"Ok...whatever. Go on, Odd. We'll keep a lookout for the specter." I said. We cracked the door open, nobody in the hallway. So far so good. There were two people in the stairwell.

"I can't believe it...specters everywhere." Odd whispered.

"Calm down, Odd. They're talking to each other, they aren't specters." I said.

"How do you know?" Odd asked.

"Simple." I replied. "Specters aren't sociable. They stare you down all menacingly and smirk a bit. You'd be able to pick them out easy in a social setting because, may I remind you, Xana knows next to nothing about human social behavior. He couldn't even make a convincing Jeremie and he watches Jeremie all the time."

"Get away from me you bloodsuckers!" Odd said, hiding behind Ulrich and completely ignoring what I'd just said. The people passing us gave a few sideways glances but then saw it was Odd and kept walking. He usually acted weird.

"Odd, they don't even suck blood." I facepalmed.

"No, but they're specters, and they suck source codes, and codes are kinda like blood to them."

"Come on." Ulrich urged, and we quickly went down the rest of the stairs and outside. Odd's phone rang. He picked it up, listened, and his eyes widened, darting towards Ulrich for a moment.

"Is it Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. Odd grabbed my wrist and took off, dragging me with him.

"ODD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him.

"Ulrich's the specter." Odd said in an urgent whisper. I yanked my arm away.

"Then you go, I'll deal with him." I said. Odd paused for a moment, nodded, and ran off. I sprinted back to the hallways, saw Ulrich, and tackled him the the ground from behind, then popped up.

"Did I get the right one?" I asked, the Ulrich I tackled grabbed me and the migraine came back... "That would be a yes." I pushed him away, saw the real Ulrich running, and ran after him. The specter wasn't far behind.

* * *

I came to Ulrich's room and tried to open the door. Ulrich was pushing against it, he was already inside. I knocked.

"Ulrich it's Jess, the specter isn't far behind, let me in!"

"Oh please that's just what a specter would say. You'll have to do better than that, Xana!" Ulrich just pushed harder. I could hear the specter coming up the stairs and banged on the door. "Come on man, you gotta let me in!"

I got no response. I turned my head and the specter was there.

"Oh, there you are. Staring me down, zero emotion, now that's a specter." I laughed nervously. I talked a lot when I was nervous. He walked towards me.

"Ya know, I'd be more threatened if you were actually threatening. Remember what things were like a year ago? Now you're just a wimp!" I was getting brave here, and Xana didn't like it. The specter electrocuted me and I fell to the ground. It hurt...a lot, but it was a familiar feeling.

"See, that's the first time it's felt like you're actually back, there may be hope yet." I laughed, weakly this time, as he approached again, he charged up...wanted to do some serious damage this time. However, it exploded in blue green pixels. The tower was deactivated.

* * *

Jeremie gave us all devices to put on our wrists and plugged them into his computer.

"I call them, Transwatches." Jeremie announced triumphantly.

"Um...can we not call them that?" I asked. Jeremie raised an eyebrow.

"What would you rather call them?" he asked.

"Well they look like iPod nano touches on a wristband...so how about Lyokopods?" I said, Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point. The point is we can use these to keep track of how much of the source codes are left in you. The codes are hidden in the electromagnetic flux inside your bodies, the-" he looked at me. "-Lyokopods...will measure them."

We looked at the screen.

"Great, I lost the most..." Odd pouted.

"Actually I did." I pointed out. "The Ulrich specter got me."

"Um...by the way...sorry I didn't believe you, Jess." Ulrich scratched the back of his head. I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have believed me either."

"It isn't a contest, you two." Yumi said, referring to Odd and I. "How much of the codes does Xana have?" Jeremie pressed a few buttons.

"70%." He said.

"And what happens when he reaches 100%?" I asked.

"He'll be more powerful than ever." Aelita said, very seriously. "He'll control the entire global network. And nobody will be able to stop him."

* * *

**Please review ^^**


End file.
